


In Resonance, The Sky Becomes All Encompassing

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Primary Flames, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anime/Manga Fusion, Author loves to chat in the Comments, Cloudy Sky Tsuna, Competent Sawada Iemitsu, Electric Sky Dino, Headcanons Discussed in the Comments, Inter-Sky Harmonisation, Misty Sky Tsuna, Multi, Primary Flame Bonding, Secondary Flame Bonding, Stormy Sky Xanxus, Sunny Sky Dino, Timoteo Vongola's A+ Parenting, Unconventional Uses for Dying Will Flames
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10021829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: Canon Divergent AU. The Vongola Sky Battle takes an interesting turn, and not all Tsuna's Guardian Candidates are meant to behis.





	1. Harmonisation

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a number of conversations in the comments of my fics.

The three Skies stared at each other for a long, long moment. Their Flames were heavy in the air around them, and it made the other Elements, especially those actually bonded to them, increasingly uncomfortable. Who was showing the discomfort was fascinating; all of the Varia Officers were, as was Romario, but of Tsuna’s notional Guardians, only four of the six were showing symptoms. 

Chrome was flickering backwards and forwards between her own self-image and Mukuro’s; Takeshi had managed to force his shinai into it’s katana form, which flickered with blue fire; and Hayato was staring at his own hands, which were flickering - unexpectedly - with green flames. Hibari's tonfas were dancing with purple and indigo fire, and he was staring not at Tsuna, but Dino where he stood beside the wheelchair bound Squalo.

The Sky Flames dissipated abruptly, and the three Skies folded like puppets whose strings and been cut. The Elements that had been showing discomfort dropped almost simultaneously with them, leaving only the observers, and the seemingly unaffected Lambo and Ryohei standing. No-one seemed to know quite what was going on; it certainly wasn’t the outcome that had been expected by the Cervello, Iemitsu or any of the other observers.

Reborn was - as he often was - the first to actually move, jumping over the barrier the Cervello had set around the observers with Leon’s aid and went to check on his current student first. His movement goaded the rest into action.


	2. What next?

There was a busy hive of activity over the entire area that had been intended for the Sky Battle, with CEDEF medics and Cavallone men tending to the fallen Skies and their Elements. Reborn found himself shouldered out of the way by Nono’s Sun, as the man knelt beside his current student and pressed hands lit with Sun Flames to him, searching for what had caused the group to collapse as it had seemed to start with the youngest of the three Skies.

“Fuck.” The expletive was only loud enough for Reborn to hear where he knelt beside the younger man because he routinely enhanced his own hearing with his Flames. “Fuck, fuck, fuck. There goes the Boss’s plans.” Reborn tilted his head, making it look as if he was searching out his former student, but instead checking the locations of the other members of the Ninth generation who had arrived for the battle. The Ninth himself was still recovering, but Visconti, Brow Nie Jr. and Ganache III were all present. He had Brow Nie Jr. next to him; Ganache, the youngest of the Ninth’s guardians was crouched beside the prone form of Gokudera, looking curiously at the boy they’d all been convinced was a Storm. Visconti was -

Behind him. Of course he was. Especially with the fact that Tsuna had had Cloud mixed in with his Sky Flames. Clouds were almost as rare as Skies; and at present he and Hibari were the only two that were Flame Active within the Vongola Alliance itself. It was no surprise that he would be interested in a Sky with Cloudy tendencies.

He caught Colonello’s eye, and flicked his own towards Ganache. They had worked together frequently enough that the other Arcobaleno caught on to his intention quickly. Between the two of them they had the three Vongola Guardians down - interestingly the moment they had started to move, the Cavallone men had followed their lead, and Iemitsu, rather than come to the aid of the Ninth’s Guardians had dropped a heavy hand on Basil’s shoulder, keeping him in place in the observer’s box.


	3. A Sky left out

“Shamal, Iemitsu,” Reborn’s voice was imperious, imbued with calm concern about his current student. Both answered his summons with alacrity. Shamal knelt beside him, and started examining Tsuna, leaving Reborn to manage Iemitsu.

“Iemitsu. I _need_ to know. How well do you know your son’s flames?” His answer was Iemitsu dropping into Hyper Dying Will Mode, his eyes the classical Sky orange, using his flames to suppress his emotions.

“Painfully well,” he blinked, considering the expression on the Arcobaleno, “we’re dissonant. I’d hoped - I’d hoped that the Seal would damp it, would mean I could spend more time at home. But it didn’t, and then I couldn’t.” Reborn sucked in a breath. That explained so much of how distant Iemitsu was from his son. “It does mean I can read his Flames traces remarkably easily though.” He turned those Sky eyes on his son’s still form, and Reborn watched his eyes flicker and the micro-expressions as he _looked_.

His exit from Hyper Dying Will Mode and the fading of his eyes from Sky Orange to their normal amber-brown was far more abrupt than Lal had told him Iemitsu’s shifts were usually. Reborn was cruel enough to enjoy the wince of both emotional and physical pain that accompanied his drop.

“Tell me what you saw, Iemitsu.”


	4. Examination

“They’ve _resonated_.” There was something broken in Iemitsu’s voice, an unfulfilled want that tugged at Reborn’s gut the same way his dissonance from Luce’s actions did. "And we were wrong, Reborn, about who his candidates should be, and the fact that we missed that he had Secondaries, -"

"I know." Reborn's voice sounded somewhat rueful. Shamal made a small sound in the back of his throat and looked up from where he'd knelt.

"I thought you said you'd gotten that Seal removed, Reborn?" 

"No, I said I'd broken it," He stopped speaking when Shamal did something with his Mist Flames, the Flames he normally avoided demonstrating for people and the Flame traces and bonds became visible for the two men beside him.

"Looking at what's left of the Seal, cracked would perhaps be a better analogy. That’s what’s left of it now.” Shamal pointed out the Sky traces around Tsuna’s head. 

He then pointed to the two thickest bonds that were now visible thanks to his Mist Flames. One was primarily orange, twined with threads of purple and red; the other also orange, shot through with what were quite clearly indigo and yellow strands, “that one indicates he’s Xanxus’s Cloud, and Xanxus is his Storm, and that one says he’s Dino’s Mist and Dino is his Sun. Which makes absolutely no sense. I didn’t think that Inactive Flame Types could even form bonds this _strong_!”

Well that answered Reborn’s unspoken question about whether Shamal had ever seen anything similar, or that even hinted at the possibility.

“This group,” Shamal waved his hand to encompass all those who had collapsed in the first instance, “are impossible. Secondary Flames aren’t anywhere near as rare as people think, but this many with those Flames _active_ makes no sense at all. And some of them have bonds to two different Skies at once into the bargain! That’s not going into what your two students have managed to do, Reborn - _and_ they’ve pulled himself over there in to. There were rumours about compatible Skies Resonating, but they were just that until a few minutes ago.” he made an eloquent - and crude - gesture.

“Not rumours, Shamal. This isn’t the first time Xanxus had resonated.” Iemitsu’s voice contained nothing but pity for the scarred Sky. “It was why he was content with the Varia until Enrico died. I thought -. Someone should ...” he trailed off. “It doesn’t excuse his actions,”

“But it does explain them. Bond severance is - I wasn’t very sane when Luce died, and we hadn't fully harmonised.” Reborn twitched at the revelation he found himself making, and deliberately changed the subject. “So, is Tsuna waking up anytime soon, Shamal?”


	5. Padrino

"As soon as you want him to, Reborn," Shamal reached for a small capsule, but the Arcobaleno shook his head.

"First, we deal with Nono's guardians; my instincts are screaming -" he indicated the prone form of Brow Nie Jr, "he reacted very badly to them resonating, and implied it would interfere with Nono's plans. Given that when Nono contracted me, he named me _Padrino_ , and there is nothing that stops either the head of the CEDEF, the head of the Varia, or the head of an allied Familiga from being a Guardian; there is no reason for him to be so concerned." He sighed.

"If I'm kind, I think he's forgotten what naming someone like me an heir's Padrino means; once he included that in my contract," his smile was wolfish. "I only had to demonstrate that fact to Cavallone Nono _once_. I'm not sure whether I hope Timoteo learns as fast. Could you do something about them, Shamal? Perhaps a little something to make them forget the last twenty minutes or so?"

"Easy enough, Reborn." He extracted three of his mosquito capsules from his pocket, "I can even make them think what they expected to happen happened; then they won't come storming straight back in." Reborn nodded his head sharply, and Shamal opened the capsules with a twist of his wrist. "They'll sleep for another hour, and then take themselves back to Nono with their story. And it's unlike Bouche Crouquant will notice; there's a reason Tyr tried to recruit me."

"Good." He tipped his head towards the other Skies, "Will they be as easy to wake? Whilst Dino is full grown now, he's still one of mine, and as the two of them have decided they will resonate with Xanxus, I suspect he will be coming under my purview shortly. At least unofficially."

"Tsuna is the centre of this; I suspect once I wake him, they'll all follow." Iemitsu was still looking down at his son; he looked broken. If he wasn't still annoyed with the man and his complete absention from his parental duties, Reborn would have considered saying something comforting to him, even though he wasn't normally that sort of man.


	6. Rings

They did; Tsuna bolted upright first, eyes a rich dark mahogany, rather than the orange they'd been before in Hyper Dying Will Mode and scrabbling back from the adults around him. Xanxus comes up with handfuls of Flame that only extinguish when he sees - and feels - none of his father's Guardians within his range. Dino's glowing yellow-orange, much like a fire-fly next to the injured Squalo; when Romario woke up he helped him with the badly injured Rain, but other than those two, the Elements as they woke each swarmed to their Skies - though some looked confused and torn until Xanxus picked himself and crossed to Tsuna, snarling at the adults, not entirely there.

They were still twitchy until Dino and Romario carried the mostly healed Squalo crossed over to the larger group, and then there was a tangle knot of bodies until they were all comfortable and within touching distance of any bondmates.

Reborn eyes the group and sighs. "What the hell am I suppose to do with the three of you?" The question is mostly rhetorical, especially with the way the group of entwined Elements have pushed the three Skies into the group's centre, and they're all wrapped around each other, Tsuna almost buried under the other two. "Fine. Put the goddamn Rings that started all of this in the middle, and if it's _yours_ , pick it up. If it isn't we'll find alternates."

There are rings on seven fingers when the group turns back to them; just _not_ the fingers that he had _expected_ them to be on. He raises his eyebrows at the mix - and snorts with laughter as he translates the rest of the web, mentally. Really, Squalo as his _Cloud_? Dino as his Sun, and Xanxus a Storm, those two made sense but Squalo as his _Cloud_? And under the same Sky was Takeshi - that was going to be _interesting_. And _really_ Gokudera's primary was _Lightning_? It did make sense of his obsessiveness about his younger student, he supposed. But this was an even more volatile mixture of elements than the one that he and Iemitsu had put together for Tsuna. At least Squalo already knew how to handle Xanxus, and Dino was almost as much of a peace maker as Takeshi. (Not that either of them _were_ , not really, but needs must when the devil drives.)

He was going to be amused to watch the results of introducing this grouping as the Vongola's Tenth Generation to the wider Mafia; there were going to be assumptions about his younger student's position given the two older Skies he'd bonded too, but he wasn't sure Tsuna would put up with those insinuations for very long. Nor, he suspected would the older two boys, though judging by the looks on their faces - he put that thought away. No use buying trouble, not when they were about to actively start conspiring against the Ninth Generation.

"Tsuna." He calls out his younger student's name and the teen looks his way; he fires a single Dying Will round at him. Xanxus nearly reacts fast enough; he's clearly impaired by the Zero-Point Ice that had been used on him, but he still successfully hits Tsuna and blows imaginary smoke of the tip of the weapon in celebration.

"Reborn, what was that in aid of?" The question comes from Iemitsu, still stood beside him. He's bemused; surely the man knows how the Rings work? He doesn't answer, but instead watches, and waits, and is glared at by the entire group of Flame Active teens. He's still somewhat surprised when the shades of the First Generation pour out of the Rings. But less so, given he knows his Vongola history when Xanxus promptly tries to kill the First Mist.


End file.
